Lights Off
by coudraydreams
Summary: Tokio Hotel, Kaulitzcest, One-Shot, PWP, Português Brasileiro.


**Esta fic foi traduzida por coudraydreams. A original pode ser encontrada no site tokiohotelfiction ponto com. Foi escrita pelas autoras undrockroll e cynicalterror e eu tive autorização prévia para traduzir a fanfic. Não leve essa tradução a outro lugar sem minha autorização, obrigada.**

******Sete anos**

Bill rodou apoiado em suas costas e olhou fixamente para seu irmão, mordendo o lábio. O tapete pinicava seu pescoço. E, Tom, simplesmente, não lhe prestava atenção. Golpeou com o pé sua pilha de Legos.

-Tom, Tom. – Disse Bill, parando seu corpo entre as pernas do irmão.

-Mm.

Tom moveu seus pés e encolheu suas pernas debaixo da cadeira enquanto continuava olhando inexpressivamente para a brilhante tela da televisão.

-Olhe. – Bill se sentou e esticou suas coxas, emitindo um suave grunhido. Olhou chateado para Tom e se colocou sobre seus joelhos. -Tomi.

Tom lançou um olhar a Bill por um momento, mostrando-se angustiado pelo esforço.-Esse é meu programa. Cala a boca.

-Tom, Bill, tomem banho para o jantar – chamou a mãe desde a cozinha.

-Já tomei. – Respondeu Bill, gritando. -E creio que Tom não tomou como eu tomei…

-Cala. – Sussurrou Tom de novo. Colocou suas mãos em seus bolsos e deixou-se cair no enorme sofá.

-Tem insetos. – Comentou Bill, rudemente. -Em seu cabelo.

Tom grunhiu.

-Você é o inseto. Assim que pare de me encher o saco!

Bill mostrou a língua e se sentou sobre seus calcanhares. Tom estava concentrado olhando a televisão de novo. Quase era hora de jantar, e pouco depois seria hora de dormir. Bill manteve o olhar em Tom. Ele espremeu um pouco seus olhos e engatinhou na direção de Tom. -Miau. – Disse firmemente Bill, sorrindo amplamente.

Tom bufou diante do ruído, mas continuou vendo televisão. Bill se moveu mais perto. -Miau. – Disse de novo. Desta vez avançou mais pra perto de Tom e roçou suas bochechas contra o pé do irmão.

-Não me toque. – Disse Tom. -Você é tão imbecil.

-Miau?

-Sai! – Tom esticou sua perna e, com cuidado, golpeou Bill no ombro.

Bill se queixou e girou para longe. -Miau, Tomi, miau.

Tom continuou olhando a televisão.

Bill engatinhou de novo pra perto de seu irmão e subiu o joelho de Tom com seu ombro. Tom se estremeceu, mas não o empurrou para longe, tampouco o olhou. Bill atreveu-se a apoiar sua bochecha na perna de Tom, movendo-a de cima para baixo, miando.-Miau… Miau…

-Meninos! – chamou Simone, desde a cozinha.

-Pára de miar – queixou-se Tom.

-Miau.

-Pára!

Bill sorriu com satisfação e subiu no sofá, enrolando-se em Tom como se fosse um gatinho. -Miau, Tomi. – Esfregou sua bochecha contra o braço de Tom, e este grunhiu ruidosamente.

-Está bem. – Disse Tom, afastando-se de Bill e ajoelhando-se após uns passos. -Miau? -

Tom colocou-se com uma expressão azeda e então empurrou Bill um pouco. -Guau!

O rosto de Bill se iluminou. Finalmente Tom estava brincando com ele. Sempre que seu irmão se punha frente à televisão ignorava Bill por horas vendo os estúpidos desenhos animados. Bill havia tentado diferentes formas de que Tom lhe prestasse atenção; colocando areia em suas calças, colocando insetos em suas calças e… Dizendo-lhe. Mas nunca funcionava. Tom às vezes podia ser tão chato quanto um sedentário que passa a vida inteira frente à televisão. Já Bill, não conseguia permanecer sentado tempo suficiente para assistir algo.

Bill miou de novo e Tom resmungou, golpeando com sua mão o braço de Bill. Este se esquivou e mordeu o pé do irmão, pegando-lhe nos dedos.

-Ahhhh! – gemeu Tom, girando longe de Bill e ficando no chão.

Bill estava de quatro, posicionado e preparado para atacar-lhe com um sorriso determinado nos lábios. Moveu-se sigilosamente no sofá e delicadamente engatinhou até Tom. -Miau. – Sussurrou Bill.

-Grrrrrr.

Tom segurou os ombros de Bill e ambos rodaram, brincando de brigar enquanto colavam-se um no outro. Tom lambeu a cara de Bill e mordeu suas orelhas enquanto Bill lhe puxou o cabelo. Logo se rendeu e deixou que Tom o imobilizasse contra o chão. Tom colocou os braços de Bill contra o tapete e subiu encima dele. -Grrr…

-Miau. – Disse Bill, desesperançado, ainda sorrindo. Retorceu-se debaixo de Tom e ambos começaram a esfregar-se contra o outro, miando, latindo e ronronando. Bill lambeu a bochecha de Tom, como sabia que os gatinhos faziam, e sentiu como Tom lhe mordia suavemente o ombro, como os cachorrinhos faziam. Tom olhou Bill e moveu seu corpo de cima a baixo, alinhado com o irmão.

Bill deixou sair um som bastante diferente de um -miau – e empurrou-se contra Tom. Era uma reação natural, mas Bill sentiu os dedos dos pés formigarem. Algo da forma em que estavam se tocando parecia estranho. Bill estava meio excitado e meio amedrontado. Quase sentia que poderia vomitar ou parar de respirar. Ou talvez respirar demasiado. Tom gemeu justo em seu ouvido e se esfregou de novo fortemente contra ele, fazendo Bill choramingar.

-Tom! – Diante do tom de repressão de sua mãe, ambos os garotos se afastaram bruscamente, sentindo as bochechas coradas.

-Não façam isso. – Disse Simone, com a voz suave, porém firme.

-Só estávamos brincando. – Respondeu Tom. Sua boca formando um meio-círculo enquanto olhava-a como se fosse chorar a qualquer momento.

-Eu era um gatinho. – Disse Bill, como se estivesse explicando toda a situação. -Tom era um cachorrinho.

Simone assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se de joelhos perto deles.

-Tudo bem fingirem que são gatinhos ou cachorrinhos, mas não podem brincar assim. – Deu uma palmadinha na cabeça de seus filhos. -Tom, você nunca deve fazer isso com Bill. Ok?

Tom assentiu enquanto acalmava-se um pouco, deixando que a mãe arrumasse o seu cabelo desordenado.

-Mas por quê?

-Porque não pode. – Respondeu, resplandecendo certo nervosismo. -Você podia ter machucado o Bill.

-Mas não me aconteceu nada. – Interveio Bill, com os olhos muito abertos. -Foi bom.

Simone sorriu suavemente e ajudou os dois meninos a levantarem-se.

-Vão lavar as mãos para jantarem. Ao menos que queiram comer no chão como fazem os cachorros e os gatinhos reais…

-Sim! – respondeu Tom.

-Argg. – Reclamou Bill. Ambos levantaram-se, segurando as mãos de Simone. -Mamãe, Tom não era um bom cachorrinho.

Com fúria, Tom olhou para Bill por detrás das pernas de Simone.

-Grr…

Bill assobiou e Tom lhe mostrou a língua.

-Tá, tá. Nada de cachorrinhos e gatinhos na mesa. Brincadeira terminada. – Lhes disse Simone.

Bill sorriu amplamente a seu irmão e Tom lhe devolveu o sorriso. A mente de sete anos de Bill já sabia melhor do que ninguém que poderia desobedecer a sua mãe, mas ainda não conseguia entender porque haviam se comportado mal. Não podia entender porque ela estava tão contra de que os dois brincassem desta forma de novo. Havia dito a Tom que ele poderia machucar Bill. Bom, certamente Bill não havia se sentido mal. Havia se sentido excitado.

Não podiam esperar para jogarem seu novo jogo de novo.

******Dez anos.**

Tom estava deitado de cabeça para baixo, depois do colégio, escutando música em seu quarto. Estava folheando uma revista de guitarras que seu padrasto lhe havia dado há alguns dias antes e, apenas recentemente, conseguiu olhá-la. Admirava muito todas as guitarras da revista e esperava algum dia ser capaz de ter um par realmente bonito que fosse seu.

Escutou barulho e movimentos no primeiro piso e supôs que Bill havia chegado em casa, provavelmente com seu melhor amigo, Andreas.

-Emh. – Disse, levantando o volume da música. Quase sempre lhe encantava passar o tempo com Andreas e Bill, mas hoje não estava com humor. Só queria ler revistas e relaxar, ainda que isso fosse impossível com Andreas e Bill ao redor. Eles sempre eram hiperativos.

Os medos de Tom se realizaram quando a porta se abriu e apareceu a cabeça de Andreas.

-O que você tá' fazendo? – chamou-lhe Andreas, fazendo-se escutar sua voz sobre a música.

Bill empurrou Andreas e entrou no quarto, deixando-se cair na cama de Tom e pisando em algumas revistas que estavam no chão.

-Estou escutando música. – Disse Tom.

-Quê? – perguntou Andreas, acompanhando Bill na cama. Começaram a olhar as revistas que estavam no chão.

Tom suspirou e abaixou o volume da música.

-Disse que eu estou escutando música. – Repetiu. -Ou pelo menos estava. Até que vocês, estúpidos, chegaram e arruinaram…

Bill entreabriu seus olhos.

-Trazemos algo pra você.

-Sim. – Disse Andreas, com os olhos brilhando. -Nós encontramos no banheiro masculino.

Tom interessou-se um pouco.

-O que é?

Andreas sacou de sua jaqueta uma revista enrolada e colocou-a na cama. Era uma revista da Playboy. Tom corou-se apenas em ver a capa.

-Deus. – Disse, sorrindo ao seu melhor amigo. -Isso é incrível.

-Você tem que ver a página doze. – Comentou Bill, colocando sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Tom.

-Sim, é fantástica. – disse Andreas.

Tom engoliu a saliva e abriu a revista. Não podia acreditar. Havia garotas nuas por todos os lados.

-Jesus. – Disse de novo.

-Eu sei. – Disse Andreas. -Página doze!

Tom estava a ponto de mudar de página quando escutou um outro barulho vindo do primeiro piso.

-Raios. – Queixou-se Tom, agarrando a revista e colocando-a debaixo de seu colchão. -Mamãe chegou.

-Eu deveria estar indo embora. – disse Andreas. -Fiquem com a revista, mas levem ela amanhã na escola, ok?

Tom sorriu e assentiu. -Ok.

Andreas foi pra perto da saída do quarto e Bill voltou-se para o irmão.

-Já volto. – Disse, seguindo seu melhor amigo.

Tom tinha sido deixado sozinho e, de repente, já não estava tão interessado em admirar guitarras. A revista Playboy estava queimando um buraco debaixo do seu travesseiro e ele estava morrendo de vontade de ver o que tinha de tão assombroso na página doze.

Bill não voltou e Tom enrugou o cenho com mau humor quando teve que descer para jantar. Fez a promessa de que não moveria a revista de debaixo de seu travesseiro até que sua mãe os desse boa noite.

Ficou fora de seu quarto o resto da tarde vendo televisão na sala de estar com Bill. Mas nunca deixou de pensar na revista.

-Venham, meninos, hora de dormir. – Anunciou Simone, quando eram quase oito horas.

-Mamãe. – Reclamou Bill. -Mais uma horinha. -

-Tudo bem! – respondeu Tom imediatamente, levantando-se e beijando sua mãe na bochecha. -Boa noite mamãe, Bill…

Bill jogou para o irmão um olhar sarcástico enquanto Tom continuava subindo as escadas rapidamente.

Tom escovou os dentes depressa, preparando-se para a cama antes de ir para o seu quarto pela noite. Fechou a porta e apagou as luzes, pegando uma lanterna de sua mesa.

Então, lentamente, meteu-se em sua cama e deslizou sua mão para debaixo do travesseiro. Sentiu a revista e a puxou.

-Sim. – Sussurrou, sentando-se contra a cabeceira da cama e colocando a revista à sua volta. Acendeu a lanterna e iluminou debaixo dos cobertores. Uma modelo com peitos grandes e com pouca roupa apareceu e Tom sorriu.

-Página doze. – Estava a ponto de abrir a revista quando escutou o som da porta abrindo-se.

Escondeu a revista debaixo do travesseiro.

-Olha. – Era Bill. Tom soltou um suspiro de alívio e retirou a revista. -Então era isso que você estava fazendo! – disse Bill. -Deixe-me olhar também.

Tom se afastou e permitiu que seu irmão entrasse debaixo das cobertas junto a ele. Eles compartilhavam a cama mais do que costumava ser comum, mas nenhum parecia dar-se conta disso.

Mas se sua mãe soubesse, perturbar-se-ia um pouco.

Tom voltou para a página doze imediatamente e sorriu com amplitude.

-Nossa!

-Aham… – assentiu Bill, recorrendo a foto com um dedo.

Ao longo da página havia a fotografia de uma ruiva bem dotada completamente nua com as pernas abertas em toda sua extensão. Ambos os meninos haviam visto mulheres nuas pela parte de cima uma vez ou duas (ainda que tivessem todo o sistema de canais de filmes), mas nunca completamente nuas. Olharam fixamente a imagem um par de minutos mais e então Tom mudou de página, admirando a seguinte modelo.

-Eu gosto dessa. – Disse, marcando a foto de uma morena que usava um uniforme de colégio. Bill assentiu, suprimindo um bocejo.

-Tom. – Disse suavemente. -Eu já tinha visto todas antes.

-Eu não. – Tom seguiu vendo, sua cara ficando cada vez mais vermelha, e a sensação de coisas mexendo um pouco em seu estômago. Era um sentimento estranho, mas que ainda assim, lhe era familiar.

-Tommmm – queixou-se Bill.

Tom sacudiu a cabeça. -Agora não, Bill.

O menor franziu o cenho e se ajoelhou um pouco. -Miau.

-Não, Bill. – Disse Tom. -Esta noite não.

-Tomi. – Bill colocou seu rosto no ombro de Tom e empurrou, ainda sem tirar a vista das páginas.

Aproximou-se de uma das imagens. -Deus, não sabia que elas… Não sabia que elas tiravam todo o pêlo. – Disse Tom, estudando a página cheia de mulheres depiladas.

-Tomi. – Balbuciou Bill. -Miau.

-Bill…

Bill ronronou ruidosamente, deixando-se escorregar e esfregar-se nas costas de Tom. Tom entortou os olhos e fingiu que o ignorava.

-Pela… Essa menina usa uma lingerie incrível, dá pra ver tudo através dela. Por que ela usa? Gostaria que ela não estivesse usando. – Disse Tom, encontrando dificuldade em ignorar Bill que estava colando-se e esfregando-se de forma suave cada vez mais insistentemente.

-Miau?

Tom olhou Bill e este se congelou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Não podemos brincar, já é muito tarde. – Lhe disse Tom. -E mamãe poderia nos ouvir ou algo assim.

-E daí? – disse Bill, sacando seu lábio. -O que tem de mal, de todas as formas?

Tom não sabia por que sua mãe ficava tão paranoica para que eles não jogassem -seus jogos -, mas agora havia começado a entender. A maneira em que se sentia olhando a mulher da calcinha transparente era a mesma em que se sentia quando estava brincando com Bill.

Tom corou-se um pouco. -Quem sabe não estamos muito grandes pra brincar. -

A cara inteira de Bill caiu, deixando cair seus ombros também.

-Ok. – Disse Bill. Levantou-se com seus pijamas arrastando-se. -Se você gosta mais das revistas do que brincar comigo…

-Espera. – Lhe deteve Tom, colocando a revista debaixo de seu travesseiro.

-Não, vou pra cama. Nos vemos depois, em algum momento. – Respondeu Bill caminhando para a porta.

-Grr.

Bill olhou-o pelo seu ombro. -Miau?

Tom apoiou-se em suas mãos e em seus joelhos e se inclinou para frente. -Guau!

Bill sorriu e deu alguns passos adiante. -Miauuuuu…

Tom agarrou Bill pelos ombros, imobilizando-o facilmente na cama. Bill engasgou e debilmente lutou, mas sua vitória era difícil. Era sempre o cachorro, agora cachorrinho de tamanho médio, quem ganhava. O gatinho nunca tinha a vitória.

Bill lambeu a bochecha de Tom e ele gemeu em resposta, apertando-lhe na imobilização, agora com mais força. A revista realmente havia mexido com Tom, podendo fazer-lhe sentir a energia correr através de seu corpo. Tom grunhiu na orelha de Bill e apertou seus quadris. Bill miou e arqueou suas costas, pondo os ossos de seu quadril contra os de seu irmão. Ambos gemeram e Bill começou a retorcer-se debaixo de Tom, brigando sem realmente estar tentando.

Tom estava verdadeiramente divertindo-se brincando com Bill, inclusive mais do que o usual. Os dois sabiam que a revista tinha algo a ver com isso. Ele gemeu perto do rosto de Bill e moveu seus quadris, como normalmente faziam. Ambos adoravam a dolorosa sensação de seus estômagos quando faziam isso. Mas desta vez foi diferente, Tom sentiu algo estranho apertando em sua calça.

Ele estava…

-Tomi, o que é isso? – perguntou Bill, com os olhos bem abertos. Tom rapidamente se afastou de seu irmão, ajoelhando-se. A calça de pijama de Tom estava um pouco ajustada na parte da frente. Se já havia acontecido antes, Tom nunca havia notado ou a situação nunca havia sido tão obvia.

-Está duro. – Disse Tom, surpreendido. Bill se inclinou para frente, subindo suas mãos como se fosse tocá-lo. -Não faça isso.

Bill assentiu e baixou sua mão. -Dói?

-Não. – Respondeu Tom. -Mas acho que nada deve tocá-lo.

-É… bom?

Tom respondeu que sim com a cabeça, tocando o volume suavemente com suas mãos.

-Então porque não posso tocá-lo? – A angústia pairava pelo rosto de Bill. -É como quando brincamos?

-Não sei, mas não pode tocá-lo – disse Tom. -Mamãe nos disse faz muito tempo, se lembra?

-Mas ainda assim jogamos. – Bill havia começado a soluçar um pouco, a confusão estava em seus olhos. -Quero ver.

-Não pode. – Tom não podia olhar Bill. Encolheu-se um pouco, ainda espremendo sua dureza. -Woah…

-Quê, Tomi?

-Acontece algo… Não sei. – Tom levantou a vista. Seu irmão o estava observando intensamente, inclinado para frente.

-É mina culpa? – perguntou Bill em voz baixa.

Tom pensou nisso. Podia ser culpa de Bill, mas eles haviam jogado esse jogo muitas vezes antes e nada diferente havia acontecido. A única coisa adicional desta noite tinha sido a revista.

-Não sei. – Disse Tom, de novo. Creio que talvez você devesse ir para o seu quarto.

-Deixe eu ver. – Impôs Bill, firmemente. -Às vezes mina coisa também dói.

-Que merda, isso não dói, Bill! – exclamou Tom, fazendo um gesto.

Bill emburrou. -Tá. Nunca mais vamos jogar… porque sua… coisa está dura?

-Provavelmente. – Disse Tom em voz baixa. Havia passado pelo horror ao receio, e por fim, a ter um estranho sentimento de orgulho sobre isso. Sentia-se realmente grande… No literal. Agora, prontamente, desejava mostrar a Bill. Alguém deveria ver o quão grande ele era!

-Mostro para você, mas não pode contar pra mamãe.

Bill assentiu rapidamente. -Ok.

Tom sorriu um pouco e abaixou o pijama.

-Woah. – Exclamou Bill. -E não dói?

-Não. – Respondeu Tom, tocando-se um pouco. -Me faz sentir bem.

-Isso é mais interessante do que as revistas. – Bill levantou a mão e a aproximou, mas se deteve rapidamente. -Sinto muito.

-Pode tocá-lo uma vez. – Disse Tom. Bill sorriu e acariciou suavemente com uma mão, como se fosse um gatinho ou um cachorro. Tom deixou sair um gemido alto e Bill tocou de novo.

-Creio que se move. – Disse o menor dos Kaulitz com os olhos bem abertos. -Meu Deus! – Bill afastou sua mão. -O que você vai fazer com isso? – Tom deu de ombros. -O que acontece se não ficar normal?

-Ficará. – Disse Tom. -Talvez.

-Dará para ver na escola amanhã.

-Sim. – Tom olhou para baixo, admirando-se. -É tão grande.

-Gigante. – Bill moveu sua mão lentamente para a virilha de Tom. -Posso tocá-lo de novo?

-Por quê? – Tom suspirou. -Ok…

Bill recorreu à extensão e logo o agarrou, apertando. Tom gemeu e seus quadris automaticamente empurraram-se contra as cobertas.

-Deus! – exclamou Bill, retirando sua mão e sorrindo perplexo.

-Sim, isso foi muito bom. – Disse Tom, com os olhos arregalados.

-Tomi…

-Quê?

-Acho que talvez… Eu também tenha um. Emh. Você sabe, como o seu. Oh Deus, parece anormal.

-Me mostra.

-De forma alguma. – Bill fez um gesto enquanto retorcia o dobrado de sua camiseta com seus dedos. -Sinto-o dolorido, todo apertado. Sinto um formigueiro.

Tom assentiu. -Anda.

-Mas…

-Eu te mostrei o meu. – Disse Tom. -Você tem que me mostrar o seu.

Bill mordeu seu lábio e fez um suave -hmph – antes de baixar suas calças. Ele não estava tão duro como Tom, mas definitivamente, teria potencial pra isso.

-Wow. – Disse Tom. -Como ficou? O meu é pela revista, acho.

-Não sei. – Respondeu, olhando para si mesmo. Agarrou-se e torceu-se, soltando um uivo em seguida. -Tomi, isso é demais. Não sabia que isso era possível.

Tom estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Sentia-se como um homem.

-O que você vai fazer com o seu?

Bill deu de ombros. -Acho que nada… Pergunto-me se o Andreas sabe destas coisas.

-Não fale do Andreas enquanto estou com as calças abaixadas. – Resmungou Tom.

Bill riu. -Não há dúvidas do porquê dele querer que você leve a revista amanhã.

-Cala. – Disse Tom, empurrando Bill com seu ombro. Bill resmungou, quase caindo de volta à cama. Com uma mímica de dor, Bill subiu seu pijama.

-Devo ir pro meu quarto.

-Por quê? – Tom surpreendeu-se com sua própria voz. Não soou como de costume.

-Porque… Estou cansado. – Rebateu Bill.

-E quanto a isso? – Tom apontou para a calça de Bill.

-Hm… Não sei. Mas estou certo de que desaparecerá quando eu dormir. -

Tom riu. -Sim, ok. Boa noite.

-Nos vemos.

Bill deixou o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si com cuidado. Tom ficou em sua cama e aos poucos se deu conta de que sua calça estava se abaixando.

-Uau… – murmurou, observando fixamente sua, ainda, ereção. Tocou-a de novo enquanto sentia-se bem, mas também estranho. Não sabia o que fazer com aquilo. Pensou na revista que estava debaixo do seu travesseiro e seu braço arqueou-se. Sem mais, quando pensou em Bill debaixo de si, gemendo em seu ouvido enquanto lhe lambia o rosto e miava, sentiu-se ainda mais duro, mais grande. Tom estava confuso. Girou na cama e tratou de acalmar-se.

******Treze anos.**

-Deixa eu ver. – Disse Tom, estendendo a mão. Bill negou com a cabeça e enrugou o pedaço de papel.

-É algo tolo… Não é nada. – Respondeu Bill. Ambos estavam na sala. Havia uma guitarra no colo de Tom e um caderno no de Bill.

-Quero ler. Precisamos de músicas novas. – Disse Tom. Bill moveu sua cabeça de novo. -Vamos!

Bill negou. As coisas haviam mudado entre os dois garotos durante os dois últimos anos, já não eram tão próximos como já tinham sido alguma vez. Por isso Bill estava envergonhado de que Tom lesse suas novas letras.

Tom não sabia que Bill estava assim. Pensava que Bill estava com raiva dele de novo. Estavam brigando bastante ultimamente, desde a formação de sua banda. As coisas estavam tensas e os ânimos encanecidos. Ambos queriam o controle.

-Apenas me dê. – Exigiu Tom.

-Vou amassá-lo. – Bill agarrou o papel e cuspiu nele. -E agora minha saliva está aí.

-Não me importa. Sua saliva está em todos os lados. – Disse Tom, começando a perder a paciência. -Ou então sou eu quem escreverá canções de agora em diante.

Bill passou o papel por dentro da parte de trás de sua calça e deu ele para Tom com um sorriso vago.

Tom espremeu os olhos. -Grr.

Os olhos de Bill abriram-se intensamente. Por um momento, os irmãos olharam-se, sem moverem-se. Não jogavam este jogo há muito tempo. Não desde…

Bill corou-se e disse: -Quê?

Tom colocou sua guitarra no chão e pôs-se sobre seus joelhos. Devia ser algo besta, Bill devia rir, mas quando Tom grunhiu de novo, não pôde fazer mais nada além de sentir um calafrio. -Deixa-me ver. – Disse Tom, avançando lentamente para frente.

-Tom…

-Vou pegá-lo, e eu sempre ganho. – Anunciou Tom.

Bill deixou escapar um curto suspiro.

-Não, não vai fazer isso.

Tom atirou-se para frente, agarrando os braços de Bill e tratando de derrubá-lo. Um dos lados de Bill pressionou-se contra um dos braços do sofá, fazendo-o arfar.

-Para, Tom! – empurrou Tom, afastando-se e fazendo-o cair no chão. -Isso é muito idiota!

Mas Tom não se rendeu. Brincar de brigar com Bill o fazia sentir que eram próximos de novo. Tão próximos como costumavam ser quando compartilhavam tudo. Agarrou Bill pelo tornozelo e, posteriormente, o fez cair no chão, junto com ele. Com o estado de surpresa do irmão, foi fácil para Tom tirar vantagem. Abaixou seu rosto, ficando muito, muito perto ao de Bill. -Mia.

Bill contornou-o. -Não.

-Mia. – Exigiu Tom. -Ou te puxo o cabelo.

-Você não vai fazer isso. – Respondeu Bill. -Eu vou gritar.

-Brinca. – Disse Tom, firmemente. -Vamos, você é o inventor disto.

-Mesmo? – Bill tentou deslizar-se da captura de Tom, mas os braços de seu irmão haviam tornado-se mais fortes desde que havia começado a tocar guitarra. Já não era tão fácil para Bill dominá-lo, por mais que quisesse. -Me deixa, Tom…

Tom se inclinou ainda mais, deixando a ponta de suas rastas rasparem nas bochechas de Bill. Em um gesto, Bill sacudiu sua cabeça rapidamente e retorceu seus braços. Fazia tanto tempo que não brincavam que ele não queria brincar, apenas queria estar em uma condição igual a de Tom, talvez ser capaz de imobilizá-lo. Mas algo nos olhos de seu irmão lhe disse que não, que esse era o modo que ele supunha que tinha de ser, e Bill relaxou seus braços e olhou para cima. -…miau.

Tom reluziu um amplo sorriso. -Grrr… Arrroof.

-Miau? – Bill voltou sua cabeça para um lado, expondo seu largo colo, e Tom lambeu como se fosse um cachorrinho. Bill se estremeceu por um momento, mas então se deu conta de que também tinha alguns truques na manga por sua conta. Agarrou o antebraço de Tom e cravou suas unhas na pele. Tom gritou e ambos rodaram outra vez, rindo e latindo e miando. Sentiam-se imbecis, e eram.

-Bill. – Disse Tom, com a voz grave e baixa. -Viu? Te prendi.

-Mas não prendeu minha canção. – Disse Bill, astutamente. -A escondi debaixo das almofadas do sofá.

Tom tratou de sair de cima de Bill, mas ele prendeu-o com seus braços e pernas o mais forte que pôde.

-Prendi você. – Disse. Arqueou suas costas um pouco e mordeu o queixo de Tom. -Não jogávamos há muito tempo.

Tom grunhiu, sacudindo-se um pouco do agarro de Bill. -Gatinho imbecil. – Foi tudo o que comentou.

Bill riu.

-Cachorrinho estúpido. – Disse, enquanto arranhou forte as costas de Tom.

-Merda. Agora vejo porque paramos de brincar disso. – Disse Tom. Empurrou Bill para baixo e mordeu seu ombro. Bill murmurou e miou enquanto seu gêmeo lambuzava seu pescoço. O cachorro sempre morde o gato.

-Já não paramos. – Contestou Bill. Arqueou-se o máximo que pôde, pegando Tom desprevenido e retorcendo-se contra ele. Arfou, sentindo-se estúpido e ainda mais excitado do que já estava.

Engatinhou, afastando-se de Tom o mais rápido que podia, mas Tom agarrou-o pelas pernas e voltou-o para onde ele estava.

-Não está jogando corretamente. – Disse Tom. Voltou-se para Bill e colocou-se sobre ele. Os olhos de Bill esbugalharam-se enquanto Tom segurava seu corpo com força. Foi aí que ambos se deram conta do quanto estavam excitados.

-Tom. – Bill respirou pesadamente. -Você está me tocando.

Tom arfou. Ele estava duro contra o estômago de seu irmão.

-E?

-Suponho que não deveria ser assim.

-É um jogo. – Disse Tom, começando a mover seu corpo em um vai e vem. -Só estamos… jogando. -

-Oh… – replicou Bill, deixando que um gemido desigual escapasse de seus lábios. Isso assustou ambos e Tom tratou de esconder sua surpresa enterrando seu rosto no pescoço de Bill e dando uma larga lambida na pele. Bill soltou um suspiro profundo e colocou suas pernas ao redor de Tom de novo, aproximando-o fortemente, forçando seus corpos a pregarem-se mais. -Tomi, posso senti-lo.

-Quê?

-Sua… coisa. Posso senti-la de novo. – Sussurrou Bill. Movendo seu ombro, fez com que o rosto de Tom se desviasse de seu pescoço e lambeu o contorno de sua mandíbula. -Miau, miau.

Tom grunhiu. Estava se excitando mais, e sentiu algo se levantar da parte de Bill também. Deixou que suas ereções se chocassem, querendo saber o que aconteceria se os dois se debatessem.

-Ohhhh. – Gemeram juntos.

Tom mordeu o queixo de Bill e este gemeu forte com os olhos fechados, arqueando-se para trás. Tom começou a chupar suavemente o pescoço de seu irmão, fechando os lábios na pele quente e a chupando. Fez um círculo com a língua, fazendo Bill miar baixo.

-Miau, Tomi. – Murmurou, lambendo parte do nariz de Tom. -Ai, merda.

-Sim. – Contestou e, com um sorriso sarcástico, investiu forte. -Grr…

Moviam-se juntos, encontrando um estranho e violento ritmo em seus quadris. As mãos de Tom caíram pelas costas de Bill, situando-as no traseiro do irmão e empurrando-o contra si; ambos gemeram.

Bill jamais havia sentido algo como isso. Era melhor que masturbar-se, e realmente pensou que era a melhor coisa que existia. Também sabia que não deveriam estar fazendo isso, muito menos ali, mas isso só o fazia sentir-se mais excitado. Estariam em muitos problemas se sua mãe os encontrasse.

-Oh, bom cachorrinho. – Disse Bill, sem pausas. Tom riu e empurrou seu corpo contra Bill de novo.

-Gatinho safado, continua se movendo. – Gemeu Tom. Bill sorriu de lado e inclinou a cabeça, lambendo os lábios de Tom. Merda!

-Miau. – Disse de novo Bill, aproximando seu rosto para provar Tom, que lhe seguiu lambendo o queixo e o lábio inferior com desleixo. -Uhhh, Tomi.

-Arrof. – Latiu Tom, lentamente, em um tom que não era para excitar Bill, mas o fez de todos os modos. Bill gemeu baixinho e separou suas coxas, levantando os quadris encima de Tom um pouco mais, sentindo suas ereções movendo-se juntas. Era quase doloroso, mas era tão bom… Que não podiam parar.

Tom murmurou no rosto do irmão, e então fez o que nunca tinham feito. Lambeu os lábios de Bill, pressionando; colocou uma mão detrás da cabeça do irmão e o beijou intencionalmente.

Ao principio Bill se estremeceu, mas então se deu conta de que não havia mais casualidades, não havia sido um erro; meteu-se no beijo e fechou seus olhos, lambendo ao redor dos lábios de Tom e liberando pequenas partículas de gemidos insaciavelmente.

Quando se distanciaram, Bill queixou-se. Tom cravou sua ereção contra ele. Ambos já não estavam pretendendo fingir que o que estava acontecendo não era real. Era uma corrida para atingirem-se, os dois esfregavam-se desesperadamente, irradiando calor por todos os lados, lambendo os lábios do outro.

-Ah, Deus… – Suspirou Bill. Ninguém o havia tocado daquela forma antes. Nunca o haviam beijado assim antes. -Agora vejo porque mamãe não queria que fizéssemos isso. – Disse, rindo um pouco enquanto movia-se contra Tom.

Tom riu também, movendo-se com mais rapidez e força. -Sim, isso é… mm…

Beijou e lambeu os lábios de Bill, rápido e sem cuidado. Podia sentir seu orgasmo vindo, apertando seus testículos e tencionando seu membro, colocando-o ainda mais duro. Agora se deu conta completamente do que sentia por seu irmão quando eram pequenos. Queria chocar-se contra Bill, beijá-lo como queria fazer com as mulheres da revista Playboy. A ideia deveria surpreendê-lo, inclusive repugná-lo, mas em troca só sentia-se aliviado.

Investiu forte contra Bill uma vez mais e se escorreu dentro de suas calças, gritando como só ele poderia gritar. Tinham sorte de estarem sozinhos. Bill se retorceu encima de si, e Tom deslizou sua mão até a ereção do irmão e pressionou-a, girando seu pulso.

-Ahh. – Gemeu Bill, escorrendo-se e estremecendo-se enquanto Tom continuava apertando-lhe através da calça. -Tom…

-Isso foi bom… Não? – perguntou Tom. Bill assentiu, tremendo contra o chão. Tom colocou seu rosto contra o pescoço de Bill. Estava aliviado porque agora sabia a razão de seu irmão lhe excitar, sabia por que o evitava tanto nas noites. Realmente gostava de Bill, e quem sabe poderiam brincar de novo.

A porta de Tom abriu-se, chiando tarde nesta noite. E ele se moveu, olhando sobre seu ombro com um olho aberto. Sentia-se atordoado e desorientado.

-Tomi?

Tom piscou algumas vezes. Era Bill, com certeza era. Imediatamente Tom afastou uma parte de sua coberta, como costumava fazer quando eram pequenos. Bill ficou ao seu lado e Tom esperou que seus corpos se colassem, mas seu irmão não fez isso.

-Hm… – sussurrou Tom.

-Olá – Respondeu Bill, suavemente, mantendo a distância. -Eu não estava conseguindo dormir.

-Por quê?

-Fiquei pensando em sua coisa. Na minha coisa. E no que aconteceu com nossas coisas.

-Merda, Bill… – reclamou Tom. -O que… há com isso?

-Não sei. Foi… doido. – Disse Bill. -Estou confundido.

-Quer jogar? – Tom começou a mover-se para mais perto de Bill.

-Não. – Respondeu Bill, levantando uma mão para separarem-se. -Não é isso… Talvez sim… Só…

-Por que não? – Tom tocou o ombro do irmão e Bill, ainda que estremecido, não se afastou.

-Há alguns anos mamãe nos disse para não fazer isso. Você sabe. Hoje entendi mais ou menos o porquê.

Tom assentiu ligeiramente.

-Então… por quê?

-Sei que você entende, Tom. provavelmente você entendeu antes que eu. Disse Bill.

-Não, não realmente. – Respondeu Tom. -Apenas… quero fazer isso de novo.

Bill franziu o cenho. -Mas não podemos porque mamãe disse que…

-Mamãe também disse que as luzes deveriam ser apagadas às dez e nós nunca fazíamos isso. – Disse Tom. Moveu-se para mais perto de Bill. Sua mão tocou-o pela barriga. -Quero vê-lo de novo, e desta vez tocá-lo.

Bill não pôde fazer mais do que deixar sair um pequeno murmúrio.

-Você quer ver… Minha coisa?

-Pára de dizer 'coisa'. – Disse Tom, sorrindo.

Bill engoliu a saliva.

-Quer ver meu pau?

De alguma forma isso era pior, mas Tom assentiu.

-Posso?…Está duro?

-Sim. – Respondeu em voz baixa. -Está maior agora, sabe… Do que era antes, quando você viu ele pela última vez. Tem certeza de que não vamos nos meter em problemas?

-As luzes estão apagadas. – Disse Tom. -Mamãe não pode vir.

-Luzes apagadas. – Repetiu Bill lentamente.

As -luzes apagadas – era uma regra da casa. Era o resultado de uma conversa bastante vergonhosa com sua mãe acerca do assunto -Eu sei que estão crescendo -, -Vou respeitar a sua privacidade – e -Talvez outra responsabilidade para vocês deveria ser lavar o pijama de agora em diante. – Os gêmeos haviam concordado em lavar sua roupa e tudo bem: as luzes estariam apagadas às dez. Isso significava que sua mãe não podia subir as escadas por nada porque só Deus sabe o quanto ela não queria estar lá para vê-los "crescer".

-Não sei… Sinto-me mal. – Completou Bill, contradizendo-se com o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios.

-Eu realmente gosto de beijar você. – Disse Tom, com sinceridade. -E acho que você também gosta. -

-Gosto do seu pau movendo-se contra mim.

-Caralho, Bill… – disse ruidosamente Tom, mordendo os lábios enquanto sentia seu estômago revirando-se.

-Bom, eu disse.

Tom suspirou.

-Assim que… O que importa? Quando as luzes estiverem apagadas podemos fazer o que quisermos. -

-Tem certeza? – Bill olhava seu irmão como se ele pudesse ter todas as respostas.

Tom assentiu, seguro. Bill rodeou por seu lado e aproximou seu rosto ao de Tom, deixando-o extremamente próximo. -Miau. -

Tom sorriu.

-Grr…

******Dezesseis anos.**

Tom comeu seu cereal lentamente nesta manhã, sentado na frente de Bill na cozinha de sua casa. Estavam em um pequeno recesso de gravações e tours, aproveitando um tempo de descanso e relaxamento antes de outro pesado itinerário.

-Meninos. – Disse Simone, entrando na cozinha, ocupada com suas pendências. -Odeio fazer isso porque dificilmente os vejo e vocês nem sequer ligam ou escrevem..

-Mamãe. – Choramingou Bill.

Simone sorriu.

-Mas tenho que ir à cidade todo dia para ajudar o Gordon com um monte de coisas. – Disse. -A casa é de vocês. Já que eu quebrei seus corações. -

-Posso fazer uma festa? – perguntou Tom, com a boca cheia.

-Claro. – Simone tornou os olhos e deu um golpe suave em Tom na cabeça. -Bill, estás a cargo.

-Sim, estou a cargo. – Disse Bill a Tom, chutando-o forte por debaixo da mesa. Tom agarrou o pé de Bill entre suas pernas, o aprisionando ali.

-Os vejo mais tarde, hoje à noite. Ou, possivelmente, amanhã. Talvez vamos para um hotel. – Comentou Simone. -Estou levando meu celular, não que vocês liguem alguma vez…

-Mãe. – Desta vez disseram ambos.

Simone deu um beijo na cabeça de Tom e um na bochecha de Bill.

-Se comportem. – Olhou-os uma última vez e os deixou sozinhos na cozinha. Bill observou Tom divertido e afastou seu pé das pernas do irmão.

-Estou a cargo. – Disse Bill, orgulhoso.

Tom afastou os olhos e empurrou uma alarmante quantidade de cereal para sua boca.

-Dá igual. – Disse.

Bill fez uma cara de repugnância.

-Tomi, fecha a boca, você é nojento.

-Não foi isso que você disse à noite quando eu estava lambendo seu… -

Bill chutou Tom com força por debaixo da mesa de novo.

-Mamãe disse isso, então eu mando.

-Se escutarmos o que mamãe diz, acho que você dormirá sozinho esta noite. – Respondeu Tom com astúcia.

-Sim, claro. Estávamos metidos no ônibus de tour e em vários hotéis por um mês, você não vai ser capaz de tirar suas mãos de mim… – disse Bill. Tom deu de ombros. -Você não pôde fazer nada, mamãe estava no primeiro andar. Cachorrinho mal.

Tom grunhiu um pouco diante das palavras de Bill.

-As luzes estavam apagadas.

-Você esfregou todo seu pau contra mim hoje de manhã, Tomi. – Disse Bill. Tom amaldiçoou. As luzes não estavam apagadas.

-Merda, Bill.

Bill sorriu amplamente.

-Você passou-o…

-Sei que passei. – Resmungou Tom, sentindo-se ruborizado. -Deus… Por que você tem que dizer deste modo?

-Miau. – Foi tudo o que disse Bill, olhando intensamente seu irmão.

-Hmph. – Tom se levantou e colocou sua taça de cereal na pia. Bill o seguiu, pegando em sua camisa.

-Tomi. – Chamou Bill, pisando-lhe nos tênis enquanto Tom caminhava para a sala. -Tomiii.

-Isso não soa como alguém que está no comando. -

Bill deixou que Tom se fosse e sentou-se no sofá.

-Bom, estou entediado.

Tom levantou as sobrancelhas para Bill. -Temos a casa pra nós. -

-Verdade. – Bill deixou-se cair e bateu em sua barriga com os dedos por algumas vezes. -Verdade, verdade.

Tom olhou ao redor. Raramente haviam feito algo fora de seus quartos enquanto estavam em casa. Sentou-se junto de Bill no sofá e tocou-lhe uma das coxas. Bill liberou um barulho suave e girou-se até Tom.

-Aqui não. – Sussurrou.

-Então onde? – sussurrou de volta. Os olhos de Bill arregalaram.

-Tenho uma idéia. -

-Uau. -

-O que você acha… – cantarolou Bill um pouco, olhando o teto e movendo-se em seu assento. -Da cama da mamãe e do Gordon? -

Tom sorriu sarcástico.

-Ugh.

-Miau. – Respondeu Bill, saindo do sofá e pondo-se em quatro patas. Começou a mover-se sigilosamente pelo lugar de direção do quarto de seus pais. Vamos, ela tem TV a cabo no quarto. Se algo acontecer, estávamos apenas vendo filme pornô. Tom riu.

-Tá, tudo bem.

Seguiu Bill para dentro do quarto e sentiu um tipo de nostalgia, inclusive quando eles estavam já em casa. Quando garotos, só iam acampar no quarto de sua mãe nos dias livres ou passar o dia todo na cama vendo desenhos animados ou jogando ___Go Fish_ ou qualquer coisa que as crianças faziam.

Bill saltou para a cama e deixou-se cair pesadamente de costas.

-Aqui vimos pornografia pela primeira vez.

-Sim. – Disse Tom, sorrindo e sentando-se na cama. -É verdade. -

-Bastante pervertido. – Disse Bill. Moveu-se para perto de Tom e agarrou sua coxa. -Me dá carinho…

Tom engoliu saliva, vendo Bill aconchegar-se contra ele.

-Aqui? Sério?

Bill assentiu.

-Preciso de uma boa carícia, Tomi…

As palavras de Bill foram diretamente até o membro de Tom, despertando-o. Era tão fácil cair em seu pequeno jogo. Colocou seu corpo sobre Bill e o forçou a permanecer de costas.

-Disse para me acariciar, não me molestar.

Tom inclinou-se para baixo e lambeu o rosto de Bill.

-É a mesma coisa.

-Você vai tirar seu pau e esfregar ele por todos os lados de novo? – perguntou Bill, com os olhos fechados. Tom se surpreendeu. -Quer que eu o umedeça com minha boca ou já está úmido?

-Bill… – disse lentamente Tom, colocando-se encima de Bill. Virou-o de frente e baixou seus quadris e passou-se envolta do membro do irmão.

-Parece duro. – Comentou Bill.

-Isso é porque… – disse Tom, investindo em Bill algumas vezes. -Ele está. -

-Por mim?

-Por você. – Respondeu. Imobilizou Bill contra as cobertas e latiu fortemente em seu ouvido. Bill gemeu, retorcendo-se debaixo dele, agarrando Tom pelas costas e puxando-lhe as rastas.

Tom deslizou suas mãos pela esbelta cintura de Bill e enganchou seus dedos na altura de suas calças. Puxou o zíper algumas vezes e quando Bill abriu sua peça, Tom a acomodou, para baixá-la junto com a boxer. Bill riu e tirou-a, jogando-a no piso. Rapidamente estava nu, e isso fez Tom tremer.

-Quero ver você agora. – Disse Bill, segurando a borda da camisa de Tom. -Nunca consigo.

-É porque é sempre de noite ou algo, quando nós…

-Miau. – Interrompeu Bill, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Tom manobrou suas calças, sorrindo com satisfação. Bill desceu facilmente o zíper e então a camiseta do mais velho foi retirada. Por um momento, ambos apenas se olharam mutuamente, suas virilhas estavam tensionadas.

-Merda. Vem aqui. – Disse Tom, com a voz áspera e baixa. Bill engatinhou até o irmão e rodeou os quadris do mais velho com suas pernas, fazendo com que as ereções se chocassem. -Grr…

-Ssh. – Bill deu uma tapa suave no peito de Tom e começou a mover-se em um vai e vem, deixando Tom louco.

-Não me diga -ssh -. – Respondeu Tom, contendo um gemido enquanto colocava seus dedos nos lábios de Bill. -Chupa.

Bill levantou uma sobrancelha. -Por quê?

-Porque quero colocá-los dentro de você. – Disse Tom. -Do jeito que você gosta.

Bill de imediato chupou os dedos e se moveu sobre as coxas de Tom, seu membro deixando um rastro úmido pela barriga do irmão.

-Mmm. – Gemeu. -Vai.

Tom cerrou os dentes e tirou seus dedos da boca de Bill, olhando os fios de saliva desde os lábios de Bill até sua mão.

-O gatinho quer uma boa carícia?

Bill miou e sentou-se em seus joelhos, deixando seu traseiro a alguns centímetros acima da coxa do irmão, ainda de frente pra ele.

-Sim, por favor.

-Ok. – Tom lambeu o pescoço de Bill, como um cachorrinho animado e pressionou um dedo úmido no corpo de seu gêmeo.

Bill imediatamente empurrou-se para baixo, acostumado à penetração. Eles haviam começado a jogar com os dedos há alguns meses, mas já era uma das coisas favoritas de Bill.

-Mais. – Gemeu Bill. Tom aceitou e introduziu outro dedo, curvando-o e olhando Bill arquear as costas e gemer baixo. -Mais, toca-me mais, por favor.

-Deus. – Murmurou Tom, agregando dois dedos. -Lembro-me de quando apenas um dedo era suficiente.

-Preciso de mais, mais profundo. – Choramingou Bill. -Toca meu no meu ponto, miau.

Tom riu, tirando seus dedos.

-No seu ponto, miau?

Bill suspirou, movendo-se nas coxas de Tom.

-Você sabe onde está, encontre-o.

-Você está a cargo. – Respondeu Tom, colocando quatro dedos dentro de Bill. Seu irmão gemeu e apertou os dentes, quase vendo estrelas. -Maneiro isso? -

-Mmm. – Bill se moveu de cima abaixo, gemendo enquanto os dedos de Tom roçavam sua próstata sem estar completamente satisfeito. -Tom… -

-Quê?

-Creio que deveria… – gemeu suavemente. Tom continuava retorcendo seus dedos, penetrando Bill constantemente. -Talvez devesse…

Tom beijou o pescoço de Bill.

-Quero que você coloque seu pênis dentro de mim. – Disse Bill. -Quero fazer sexo com você.

-De maneira alguma. – Respondeu Tom. -Não, não. Eu não poderia… Colocá-lo aí.

-Por quê? Imagina como seria. – Murmurou Bill, apertando os dedos de Tom com seu corpo o mais forte que podia. Tom grunhiu através de seus dentes, sentindo sua virilha vibrar. -Muito melhor do que só nos esfregarmos.

-Gosto do que fazemos. – Disse Tom, movendo seus dedos dentro de Bill, que arfou e inclinou a cabeça para trás.

-Você o coloca dentro das garotas. – Disse Bill, pondo seu peso sobre as coxas do irmão, tratando de que os dedos se aprofundassem.

-Eu não… não… Não coloco ___aí_.

-Você tem que colocá-lo aqui para fazer sexo comigo. – Respondeu Bill. -Não quer?

-Não sei. – Disse Tom honestamente. -Nunca pensei nisso. -

-Bom, pense. – Animou Bill contra o ouvido de Tom. -Pensa.

Bill continuou comprimindo os dedos de Tom, contraindo continuamente seus músculos. Tom estava mordendo os lábios, mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

-Droga. – Disse finalmente, com um pequeno sorriso formando-se.

-Pensou?

Tom assentiu.

-Temos que tentar.

Bill soltou um pequeno grito agudo. -Hm, miau.

-Grrr. – Tom estendeu seus dedos dentro de Bill, provando a resistência. Bill gemeu, deixando a cabeça cair para trás de novo, mas parecia estar sentindo dor. Tom empurrou seus dedos e os moveu tão profundo como nunca havia feito antes. -Mais?

-Você. – Susurrou Bill. -Só você.

-Ah… – Tom afastou seus dedos com um som molhado. -Vou fazer sexo com você.

-Vamos foder.

-Meu pênis. – Disse Tom, resolvido. -Em você.

Bill colocou-se pra frente, abrindo suas pernas ao longo da cama.

-Oh, Tomi.

Tom sentiu uma explosão em sua barriga enquanto olhava para Bill. Inclinou-se para frente e beijou o colo do irmão, passando a língua pelo pecado que só ele conhecia. Bill soltou um profundo suspiro e colocou uma mão no cabelo de Tom, bagunçando-o. Seus lábios se conectaram e seus olhos se olharam, mantendo o momento.

-Você tem que trazer o lubrificante se for colocar essa coisa em mim. – Disse finalmente Bill. Esfregou sua coxa contra o membro de Tom e seu irmão assentiu freneticamente. Sabia exatamente onde estava o lubrificante: escondido debaixo de seu travesseiro. O haviam usado na noite anterior quando Tom havia acariciado Bill profundamente numa outra vez até fazê-lo gozar. -Vai depressa.

Tom saltou para fora da cama recorrendo penosamente o caminho para fora do quarto, pensando todo o tempo: -Vou foder, vou foder, vou foder. – Não fazia um sexo verdadeiro há bastante tempo e seu membro sentia-se esperto ao pensamento de entrar em Bill.

Jogar com Bill já era melhor que qualquer sexo que houvesse feito com uma menina, assim que mal podia imaginar o que ia ser meter-lhe seu pênis. Ia averiguar logo. Pegou o lubrificante e subiu as escadas, indo até o dormitório. Bill estava ainda no mesmo local, mas tinha uma mão em seu membro e dois dedos pressionados dentro de seu traseiro.

-Jesus. – Disse Tom. -Não podia esperar por mim?

-Não. – Respondeu simplesmente Bill.

Tom sorriu amplamente.

-Merda, isso parece bom.

-Assim que o faça. – Respondeu Bill, agarrando o membro de Tom enquanto este deslizava para a cama. Tom gemeu e pôs-se encima de seu irmão. Investiu e Bill soltou gemidos fracos de dor, tirando os dedos de seu traseiro e colocando-os nos ombros de Tom. -É agora.

-Parece que você tem o controle todo baixo. – Disse Tom, chupando o dedo de Bill.

-Eu estou a cargo. – Respondeu Bill, colocando seus dedos nas bochechas de Tom e tirando-os para que aproximasse seu rosto. -E digo pra você enfiar seu pau dentro de mim.

-Merda, Bill. – Disse Tom, através de seus dentes cerrados. Colocou-se de joelhos e abriu o lubrificante, colocou um pouco na palma e com descuido passou o gel em sua ereção, sem deixar que seus olhos se desviassem do irmão. -Abre suas pernas.

Bill o fez, com obediência. Tom gemeu quando deixou tudo a vista.

-Bill – disse Tom. -Você é realmente… – mordeu seu lábio. -Gostoso.

-Oh, merda, Tom. – Respondeu Bill, entornando os olhos, mas sorrindo. -Miau.

-Grr…

-Faz.

-Vou fazer. – Tom levantou a perna, movendo a parte interna da coxa contra o traseiro de Bill, sentindo o calor e estremecendo-se. -Certeza?

-Estive pensando nisso por muito tempo. Sim. – Respondeu o maior, com o rosto rosado.

Tom sorriu e empurrou a cabeça de seu membro dentro de Bill. Bill grunhiu, apertando os lençóis.

-Esteve pensando nisso? Mmm…

Bill assentiu, mordendo seu lábio.

-Tom, isso dói. Vai depressa e chega logo na parte boa.

Tom não sabia se poderia apressar-se sem perder a cabeça e gozar dentro de Bill. Moveu-se com cuidado, devagar, sentindo o incrível calor e estreiteza de seu irmão.

-Meu Deus.

Bill girou seus quadris um pouco, grunhindo diante da dor de Tom se aprofundando em si.

-Rápido, preciso de você. – Sussurrou Bill. Uma gota de suor baixou por sua cabeça. Tom pressionou o mais profundo que pôde e fez a única coisa que podia pensar em fazer: voltar e investir de novo. Bill agarrou o colchão, gemendo de prazer enquanto o membro de Tom tocava sua próstata. -Ahmm… Aí mesmo! Ahm, Tomi.

-Estou te machucando? – Conseguiu dizer Tom.

-Não, não, não, não. – Disse Bill cada vez que Tom arremetia contra ele. -Deus, não.

-Sim. – Disse Tom, em um sussurro que se assemelhava a um assobio.

-Mmm, miau. – Bill apertou os olhos, fechando-os e arranhou as costas de Tom.

-Suas malditas unhas fodidas. – Gemeu Tom.

Os dedos dos pés se Bill se curvaram tensos e suas pernas se puseram rígidas. A ereção de Tom estava nele mais do que seus dedos alguma vez haviam estado, e estava pressionando-o da maneira certa. Bill agarrou com sua mão seu membro e o apertou forte, tão forte como nunca o havia feito; gritou forte no ouvido de Tom.

-Merda, Bill. – Grunhiu Tom, levantando sua cabeça e deslizando seu membro dentro e fora do corpo do irmão. Bill olhou para Tom e se estremeceu, perdendo o controle de seus músculos. Sua cabeça deixou-se cair nos cobertores, golpeando a cabeceira da cama por algumas vezes, podendo ele apenas sorrir tontamente.

Tom fodia como se a sua vida estivesse nisso, dando a Bill algo que sabia que ele precisava.

-Tom, Tom. – Soltou como um gemido de protesto. -Sinto-me tão… tão…cheio…

-Uhh. – Grunhiu Tom, desde sua garganta e arremeteu contra Bill, fazendo com que seu corpo todo vibrasse em curioso prazer.

-Você está me deixando doido.

-Doido.. deixando você louco. – Balbuceou Bill. Estava perdendo-se no que seu irmão estava fazendo, e no que ele estava fazendo a si mesmo. -Uh… não vou conseguir sentar por uma semana.

Tom apenas investiu mais forte, incapaz de deter-se em adentrar e sair do abrasador calor.

-Te tenho bem preso. – Murmurou Tom, empurrando mais forte seus quadris para frente. -Gatinho estúpido.

Bill gemeu, masturbando-se e arqueando-se tão alto que quase deixou que Tom saísse de seu corpo.

-Cachorrinho idiota. – Disse Bill, suspirando profundamente e então chegou ao orgasmo com suspiros e gemidos. Sua ejaculação foi parar na barriga de Tom e escorreu até o membro do mesmo. -Oh, Deus, para. – Gemeu Bill.

Tom negou com a cabeça.

-Caralho, não.

-Dói. – Choramingou Bill.

-Por favor, Bill. – Grunhiu Tom. -Um pouco mais… Estou quase chegando. -

-Se apresse. -

-Não posso me apressar – Disse Tom, entre dentes. -Ah, droga, trabalha comigo, comprime.

-Eh… – balbuciou Bill em vão.

-Grrr. – Grunhiu Tom, alto desta vez, fazendo os olhos de Bill arregalarem-se. Colocou-se em uma expressão de dor enquanto tratava de apertar seus músculos interiores, mas era difícil.

-Tom, não posso. – Queixou-se Bill. -Não me faça fazer isso.

-Vamos! – Tom inclinou-se para frente e lambeu sobre o pescoço de Bill. Bill retorceu-se fortemente encima dele. -Bill, faz por mim.

-Eu chupo você. – Respondeu Bill.

Tom negou com a cabeça de novo, apesar de a proposta ter soado atrativa.

-Só… Estou perto, vamos gatinho fodido.

-Guau. – Latiu Bill teimoso, mas tratou de apertar seus músculos ao redor de Tom. Tom gemeu e retorceu, encontrando dificuldade em investir de novo; colocou dois dedos no traseiro de Bill, abrindo e permitindo-se entrar. Bill gemeu e colocou suas mãos sobre seus olhos, de seus lábios saia um choro silencioso.

Tom ao sentir-se rodeado por Bill gozou instantaneamente e fortemente dentro de seu irmão. Bill grunhiu e retorceu seus quadris, seus joelhos se dobraram.

-Tomi!

-Uhnhg. – Tom dobrou-se para frente, quase esmagando Bill, este apenas o sustentou. -Desculpa.

-Você gozou dentro de mim. – Disse Bill. -Está tudo aqui… Ah, posso senti-lo, talvez…

-Bill. – Grunhiu Tom, retirando-se de seu irmão e provocando um pequeno gemido nos dois.

-Não se deteve. – Queixou-se Bill, esticando suas pernas um pouco e soltando um gemido de dor.

-Me… Desculpe. – Respondeu Tom. Sentia-se um imbecil, mas a verdade é que havia tido um dos orgasmos mais intensos de toda sua vida, assim não poderia ter se detido. Sentia-se bem demais.

Bill riu.

-Mmm… Mas eu gostei.

Tom moveu a cabeça e tirou-se de cima do irmão, olhando o seu membro suavizado.

-Gosta de ficar no comando, não é?

Bill não respondeu, estava ocupado introduzindo cuidadosamente seus dedos dentro de seu corpo.

-Olha. – Mandou.

-Pára de ser tão sujo, Bill.

Bill sorriu e então levantou lentamente seus dedos, levando-os até a boca.

-Miau. – Disse e deu uma lambida em seus dedos.

Tom cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Bill! – disse o mais velho, em apuros.

******Dezenove anos.**

-Se lembra das luzes apagadas?

Tom levantou o olhar, através de sua guitarra. Ele estava sentado em sua cama de hotel e Bill estava deitado ao seu lado, olhando inexpressivamente a televisão.

-A melhor regra da casa. – Respondeu Tom, fixando a vista de novo pelas cordas de sua guitarra.

-Lembro do que acontecia depois que as luzes estavam apagadas. – Disse Bill.

-Mhmmm. – Tom rasgou um par de acordes e Bill fechou os olhos, cantarolando. -Eu me lembro do que acontecia depois das luzes apagadas. -

-Quer que apaguemos as luzes, Tomi?

Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ruff.

Bill riu e rodou pela cama, apagando a luz e deixando o quarto no escuro. Havia o som de uma guitarra, lábios juntando-se, e muito suavemente, o mais baixinho dos miaus.


End file.
